


Puppy!

by protect_virgil_sanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, Puppies, virgil’s has a rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_virgil_sanders/pseuds/protect_virgil_sanders
Summary: Virgil has had a rough day. Patton knows a furry friend that’ll put a smile on his face.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Puppy!

“Kiddo?”

No response. Patton would’ve thought the room was empty if not for the obvious Virgil shaped figure under the blankets, curled up as far away from the door as he could be. The bed had been stripped of anything remotely soft or comfy just so Virgil could sit on the floor.

Patton closed the door softly behind him. “Virge, you in here?”

Still nothing from the blanket pile. The mattress creaked under him as Patton tried to sit lightly, the creature in his arms stirring at the noise, poking him with a wet nose. Patton couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“Guess if no one’s around, I’ll have to play with Bean by myself.” Patton said with an exaggerated sigh.

The pile shifted and Patton stifled a laugh, a few blankets falling away. Bean was startled by the movement and Patton scratched behind her ear so that she wouldn’t try to run. She made a pleased whine noise instead.

Eventually two brown eyes peered from within the mass.

“I thought you said my coffee names weren’t allowed.” Virgil said, voice a little scratchy. “Didn’t you like ‘Oreo’ better?”

Patton shrugged, still scratching her ear. “‘Bean’ grew on me. Besides, you’re her favourite.”

As if to second this Bean yipped, her tail wagging twice as fast when Virgil’s head emerged from the blankets. When Patton saw how puffy his eyes looked, eyeshadow all but gone, his heart broke a little.

Yeah, today had not been a good day.

Virgil didn’t move from his spot on the floor, and didn’t complain when Patton sat down beside him. That was definitely because the moment Patton sat down Bean jumped onto Virgil, licking his face and making his nose wrinkle in disgust.

“Ew, you lick your own butt with that tongue!”

“Aww, c’mon, she just wants to love you.” Patton cooed.

Virgil scoffed at that. 

Eventually Bean stopped her onslaught, settling for lying across Virgil’s lap and receiving belly rubs to keep her placid. Patton couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.

Virgil’s troubles were definitely still weighing on him, Patton had learned that they always were in some regard. But puppies never failed to put a smile on anyone’s face. Even if Virgil didn’t smile easily.

As much as Patton wanted to give Virgil a hug, in that moment, he settled for leaning his head on the anxious side’s shoulder. Virgil sighed.

“Y’know Janus is not gonna be happy she’s here again.”

“Mm hm.”

“He almost killed Roman last time - it’s like his room is the only place she’ll pee or something.”

“Mmm… Janus’ll come around. She’s too cute to deny.”

Virgil seemed to consider this for a moment. 

After said moment he rested his head on Patton’s, and the moral side couldn’t help feeling content. Puppies, blankets and family were all Patton could ever need after all. That and seeing the small smile Virgil tried and failed to hide helped.

Bean rolled over onto her back, tongue hanging out at an odd angle, and Virgil laughed.

“Yeah. She really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just liked the idea that Roman conjures puppies even though he’s not allowed to, and that Patton has a favourite puppy. Even if Bean wants Virgil’s love more. xD


End file.
